


Not just Coffee

by Baekhanded



Series: FoxTail Cafe [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Andrew is trying, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Gift Giving, Happy, M/M, Painting, andreil are softies, canvas, paint, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Baekhanded
Summary: Coffee isn't Andrew's only medium





	1. Matt

Andrew doesn’t only paint in coffee. It’s a shocking development for all the Foxes when they see what he’s painted for Renee. For Neil, after a lot of prying. It took them  _ weeks  _ to get him to open up about the piece of art hanging in his living room, and even then he just confirms that- yes, Andrew uses actual paint sometimes. No, he won’t show them what he painted.

 

Neil’s surprised it takes them a week to try and weasle paintings out of him.

 

“Come on Neil,” they’d say, “we wanna support him too!”

 

“You mean you want a freebie,” he’d retort.

 

He still brought it up to Andrew later that weekend.

 

“The Foxes keep asking me to beg paintings out of you,” he says one night while the two sit together in the park.

 

Andrew raises a brow slowly, minutely, “Why would they do that.”

 

“They weren’t lying when they said they love your stuff, i’m pretty sure Wymack has to keep note of how many tables we have with how many times they’ve tried to sneak off with one of them.” 

 

“That’s stupid.” 

 

“I think it’s….charming. Or something. It’s nice to see them want things.” 

 

Andrew’s quiet for a long while and Neil thinks that’s the end of that. Then he says, “Who's asking.”

 

Neil looks up from their swaying feet with surprise, “All of them, Allison mostly, sometimes Matt gives moon eyes whenever he sees what you’ve already done. I’ve heard him and Dan talking about it before.”

 

Andrew just hums, and Neil knows that that’s truly the end of it.

 

That is until the lunch rush the day after. Neil’s manning the register when he spots the familiar blonde head of hair. He feels himself smile and his heart race in silly anticipation while he works through the customers until Andrew’s in front of him.

 

“Here,” is all he says as he shoves a rectangle something at Neil and just turns and walks away. Not ordering a thing.

 

Neil blinks after him but can’t dwell on it for too long, the customers after Andrew don’t allow him a moments reprieve.

 

It’s only after they’ve closed for the day does Neil remember the rectangle. It feels like a punch when he turns it over and sees what it is.

 

It’s very obviously not for him. 

 

“Hey Matt,” he says, feeling a grin pull his mouth.

 

“Neil?” Matt pokes his head out from the back.

 

“I’ve got something for you.” Neil sees the curious surprise and wonder on Matt’s face as he  steps out from the back and to Neil.

 

Neil holds out the rectangle and Matt’s jaw drops.

 

“Neil! What is this!” the absolute delight in Matt’s face makes Neil laugh.

 

“It’s a painting.”

 

“I can see that!! Where’d you get it!?”

 

“Andrew came in earlier, I didn’t get a chance to look until now.”

 

“Andrew?” Matt’s eyes widen even more as he looks at what is now clearly a canvas rectangle. 

 

Neil nods, “Yeah, he came in and just threw that at me and left without a word.”

 

Matt can’t help but laugh, his eyes seeming to fill with grateful tears. “Well damn.”

 

“Think Dan’ll let you hang it up?” Neil teases.

 

Matt laughs more and wipes his eyes, “Oh hell yeah, this is...this is amazing it’s….I don’t even know.”   
  
“It’s you. Sunflowers in a boxer’s glove? Can’t get more Matt than that.” Neil smiles. Matt nods, sniffles and nods some more.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Matt loved the painting,” Neil mentions later, when it’s just him and Andrew. A cigarette between them on Neil’s balcony. 

 

Andrew just looks at him. Unimpressed and uncaring, “I don’t care.”

 

“Of course you don’t” Neil grins, knowing that regardless of what he says. He does. His shoulders ease just a bit, seeming like the cat that got the canary. He had nothing to worry about anyways. The Foxes love him. Neil knows they do.

  
  



	2. Allison

Allison’s had a hell of a hard time these past few months. The pining after Renee the strife with her family and the resurgence of nameless exes her mood is down and her tongue is sharp.

 

Renee’s worried. Andrew couldn’t care less. But he listens. They’re in her apartment, both tired and bruised after a long day and hellish session where she kicked his ass once again. 

 

“What do you want me to do about it.” It’s not a question, but he is willing to hunt her exes down and teach them a lesson. Renee knows that and he knows Renee would sooner do it herself.

 

She just smiles and shakes her head, “Nothing. It isn’t your responsibility. I just hope things settle for her soon and she can smile again.” 

 

Andrew frowns to himself at that, “She has you, that’s reason enough.” 

 

Renee doesn’t say anything, but the pink dusting her cheeks is tell enough.

 

“Don’t say silly things, Andrew.” he doesn’t say that he’s only speaking the truth, but his silence is always one she can decipher. 

 

They don’t speak any more of it that night.

 

It’s a week later before Andrew gives in to the niggling at the back of his mind. Two meetings with Renee and more knowledge of Allison’s lack of luck in his brain before he drags himself to the nearest supply store to give himself back some piece of mind.

  
  


\---

 

“So,” Neil starts, and Andrew already wishes he would shut up, “Matt liked the painting.” 

 

Andrew rolls his eyes, as dramatic as he can. It’s not like he was hoping it’d make Neil laugh or anything.

 

“He said Dan and him cleared a wall behind their couch just to display it, I think Dan’s wishing for something to go with it.”

 

“I don’t know anything about her, and even if I did what makes you think i’d do anything.” 

 

Neil just shrugs, “Just making conversation.” 

 

Andrew shoots him a look, but Neil just smiles.

  
  


\---

  
  


Neil’s prepared the next time he sees Andrew’s head at a random time. He has a feeling this is going to be his new  _ thing _ and he can’t just let him throw a canvas at him and leave. He makes sure something he actually  _ likes  _ is prepared before he gets to the register, and he makes sure it’s in a regular glass.

 

It’s just as likely Andrew will take the glass, but Neil wouldn’t be where he was if he didn’t take risks.

 

He was right, but also wrong as Andrew made it to the register. He did have something in his hands and it certainly was for another Fox, but it was smaller than a canvas. Neil wasn’t quite sure what it was. Maybe a keychain or something. He didn’t think about it as he carefully but swiftly made the trade.

 

A grin quirked his lips as he asked, “Whose it for?” but it was obvious the moment he saw it.

 

“Figure it out,” was all Andrew said as he -predictably- took the cup and left.

 

Neil just laughed.

  
  


\---

  
  


Neil didn’t have a chance to give it to her until the last customer of the day, but he waited until before she left.

 

He noticed her saying her goodbyes, heading for the door before calling out for her. She stopped almost immediately and turned to him, a brow quirked and expectant.

 

“I have something for you,” he says in explanation, holding out a haphazardly wrapped package.

 

Her brows lifted higher at him as she took it, “What’s this?” 

 

Neil just shrugged, “It’s from a friend.” 

 

She gave him a skeptical look before putting it in her purse still wrapped, “Thanks...I think.” 

 

Neil shrugged once more and gave her a little wave. She flipped her hair and left the cafe.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Your little monster painted me…..something,” Allison says over the phone, shock clear in her voice as she stares down at the small pink knife coming from a lipstick tube. All painted in excruciating detail on a small keychain like glass piece.

 

“My little monster?” Renee asks, but Allison knows it’s just to get her to use his name.

 

“Yeah, Andrew.” 

 

Renee hums, and then asks, “What did he paint you?”

 

“You know already right? You asked him to do it. I don’t know  _ why _ but it’s not like it isn’t...nice.”

 

“I didn’t ask him to do anything, only told him you’ve been having some rough luck lately.” She sounded sincere. She always did. Allison knew she wasn’t lying.

 

“Why would he just do it? There’s no reason he would just paint me something.” Allison didn’t like it, or the idea of it. She didn’t want to be in some kind of weird debt.

 

“I think,” Renee starts, pauses, then starts again, “I think it’s because you’re important to me, and I’ve been speaking to him about wanting to see you smile again.”

 

Allison is quiet for such a long time that if Renee didn’t know any better, she would have thought she had hung up. Eventually she gets out, “You said that?”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“I’m important to you?”

 

“Of course you are.”

 

“You….you’re important to me too.”

  
  


If they seem closer after that day, well it isn’t as if anyone didn’t already know where it was heading.


	3. Wymack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against all odds, Andrew is and always will be a little shit

One of Andrew’s favorite past times was annoying the ever loving hell out of Wymack.  It didn’t always work, as he worked with some of the Most Annoying Individuals the planet had to give, but sometimes,  _ sometimes  _ he would pull off something that stopped the man in his tracks and heaved a great sigh from his chest. 

 

Sometimes he even got the Hand of Shame dragged down his face.

 

It was delightful.

 

He should count himself lucky. At least he wasn’t Nicky and his boundless energy. 

 

He entertained the thought for a moment, introducing his cousin to this new little group of heathens. It would be a spectacular nightmare.

 

He saw on the counter while the others cleaned for the night, his legs swinging and heels knocking an arrhythmic beat into the wood. Sometimes they’d shoot him annoyed glances, sometimes it was amused. Sometimes they didn’t look at him at all. Allison tended to avoid him more then anything. Maybe the piece had been too much for her.

 

Oh well, she’d have to live with it.

 

“You just gonna sit there and watch ‘em?” Wymack asked, almost appearing out of nowhere.

 

Andrew slid a slow gaze to him, “Why should I do anything different? I don’t work here.”

 

“Technically,” Matt started, “you’re kind of our commissioned artist.”

 

“Or mascot!” Dan added.

 

Allison snorted and Neil laughed. 

 

“You can’t be a commissioned artist if you aren’t  _ paid _ .” What dull little Foxes.

 

“You could be,” Wymack said, gruff feigning a lack of care.

 

Andrew rose a brow at him, “Oh really?” 

 

Wymack just grunted and made to leave, shooing Andrew and his Foxes out and locking up afterward himself.

  
  


\---

 

The next day found Wymack in his office, doing paperwork and handling all the things that go in to running a full time coffee shop with such a ragtag group of employees.

 

He could hear his Foxes being rowdy right outside the door, it couldn’t be that dead outside, shouldn’t they be working. 

 

He ignores it until he hears a crumpling by his door, the sounds of a busier cafe outside gaining his attention. His frown only becomes more pronounced at the wrinkled piece of paper having been pushed under his door.

 

Pushing himself up from his desk he goes to the door and picks it up.

 

A too perfect coffee stain and a note of “U owe me $5000”.

 

“Dammit Minyard!” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i actually have NO idea anything for the other foxes, if you have any ideas hit me up! here or on tumblr (yeollie-bells.tumblr.com) something you think could be painted to signify a character and i'll 100000% write it for you! like, matt? easy allison? easy, this ones mostly for laughs, if youre interested in the 'adults' i can manage that too!


End file.
